Do assassins fall in love?
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: Troy is one of the best assassins ever. He never puts anything before his work. However that all changes when he meets Sharpay.
1. Trailer

Trailer

**Hi, when you look at me you see a regular boy, names Troy**.

_We see Troy sitting at a table, he waves at the camera. _

**Funny thing is, I'm not a regular boy.**

_We see Troy walk out of the recording room. He walks in a room filled with guns._

_The camera zooms on to a profile it says, Troy Bolton advanced assassin _

**Troy Bolton has always put his work in front of everything. **

_We see Troy putting his sniper together._

**What happens when he gets an assignment that changes his life?**

_We see Troy receiving a profile with a girl's picture._

_The camera zooms on to the name, Sharpay Evans. _

"For this assignment Troy, you need to get close to her"

"How do I get close to her?"

"Be her friend"

**Sharpay Evans is a normal girl with a rich dad. **

_We see Sharpay sitting with a bunch of friends. _

**When Troy comes in to her life things change. **

_We see Troy and Sharpay laughing an having fun._

**She thought he cared.**

_We see Sharpay reading something with tears rolling down her face. _

**He mixed business with pleasure**

_We see Troy and Sharpay kissing on her bed._

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron **

"It's my job and my life Sharpay, what do you want me to do?"

**Ashley Tisdale **

"I feel in love with Troy Michaels not Troy Bolton"

**And many more **

**Follow the story of love and dram in:**

_The camera zooms in on a gun, as the gun goes off the camera follows it in slow motion. We see the bullet going for Troy and Sharpay._

**Do assassins fall in love?**

**A/N Should I go with this, review an let me know **


	2. Target Down!

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people.**

Do assassins fall in love?

Troy Bolton smiled when he saw the snipers body fell. He quickly put his sniper down and pulled out two hand guns. He stood up and put one into his belt and the other he kept in his hand. He started to walk into the building. When he walked in he hid behind a wall.

"Troy you have two gunmen behind that wall" The radio in Troy's ear told him.

Troy took a quick look over the wall and saw that they both had shotguns. He stepped back into the wall. He pulled his other hand gun he also pulled out a silencer. He attached it to his handguns and took a deep breath. He knew he had to be careful if he got caught he was a dead man. He stepped out from the wall when he saw their backs turned. He pointed his guns at their head and held his breath as he pulled the triggers. Troy got up and walked into the door that was blocked by the two guards that he killed.

"Troy, keep going down that hallway and make a left. The target is in the last room on the left" Troy quickly made a left.

When he got to the last room he knocked and stepped to the side. When a, tall, guard came out Troy quickly broke his neck and pulled him to the side. Troy looked into the room and saw that no one was sitting in the desk. He started to walk into the room and turned into the living room. When he turned in he saw the target sitting there watching TV.

"Who was at the door Smith?" Troy walked up to him and put the gun to his head. "What the hell are you doing Smith?"

Before the target could turn around Troy pulled the trigger.

**A/N Let me know how it was. Please review! love you guys **


	3. Blond hair, bown eyed goddess

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people.**

Jack Bolton smiled when he saw his best assassin, and son, walk into the building. Jack is the boss of TAU, Trained Assassin Unit. Tom was the one that gave the assassin's their jobs.

Tom got up from his desk and walked over to Troy.

"Troy, good job today son" Jack patted him on his back.

Troy has worked for the TAU of 10 years. He is the best agent they have; he always gets the job done. Troy never lets anything get in the way of his job; to him it always comes first no matter what. Whenever e gets a job he never asks questions he just gets it done. The funny thing about that is that it was all about to change.

"Thanks dad, they said that it could never be done, but the Martin case is finally closed" Troy went over to his desk and gave Jack the Martin file.

"Troy I want you to go and finish this paper work, I will call you when we have a new assignment" Troy nodded and left.

-  
Troy was half way done his paper work when he got a call to go to his dad's office.

"You have a new assignment for me dad?" Troy sat down on his dad's desk.

"Yes, it a girl named Sharpay Evans, 23 same as you" Jack gave him the profile.

"Why do I need all this information if all I'm going to do is kill her?" Troy put the profile down.

"I don't want you to just kill her I need you to get close to her" Troy gave him a confused look.

"Why?" Jack walked right up to his son.

"It's just how I want you to handle this case" Troy nodded.

"How do I get close to her?" Troy looked back down at the picture.

"I want you to 'accidently' run into her and from there do whatever you can to be her friend. Troy, it is going to be easy, everything you need to know about her is in that profile. Here, is a plane ticket to New York" Troy got off the desk and grabbed the ticket.

"Will I have any backup?" Troy grabbed the profile and looked at Jack.

"No, but you can get in contact with us" Troy nodded and walked out of the office.

-  
On the plane ride to New York Troy was reading over Sharpay's profile. When he was done he took a look at the profile picture of Sharpay. As Troy was looking at the picture he could not help but think that she looked beautiful.

When Troy got off the plane he started looking working right away. The first thing he did was go to her work place. He went in and sat down at the bar. He looked around the bar and saw her working the bar. Troy could not help but stare at the blond hair and brown eyed goddess.

**A/N Let me know how it was. Please review! love you guys. If you guys were wondring what Troy looks like just look up Zac new haircut and you should see a picture of him in a blue plaid shirt that is what Troy looks like. **


	4. Target Love

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people.**

Troy smiled at her when she turned to look at him.

"I'll be right with you sir" Troy nodded.

-  
Sharpay Evans was on her way to work. Sharpay had a rich family, but, she did not live with her dad so she never got money from him. Her mom would only give Sharpay all her money once she passes away, that's what it said in her will. Sharpay's mom is very health as was no going away anytime soon, in the mean time Sharpay made a living for herself. She works at a bar called Duke's Place.

When Sharpay walked into the bar she smiled at everyone that knew her. She over to the bar and started the shift. Soon Sharpay was in the flow of her job.

It was around 7:00pm when Sharpay noticed a new guy at the bar. She looked at him for a second and thought that he was hot. She saw him smiling at her so she smiled right back at him.

"I'll be right with you sir" She saw him nodded his head.

_  
Troy smiled at her when she came his way.

"What can I get you sir?" Sharpay leaned on the bar and smiled at him.

"Whiskey on the rocks, doll" Troy got closer to her face.

"Aren't you a little too young to have a drink that hard" Sharpay flipped her hair a little.

"Aren't you a little too young to work in a place like this" Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Whiskey on the rock, coming right up" Sharpay tapped the desk and went to go make his drink.

Troy smiled at her when she dropped his drink in front of him.

-  
Troy walked out of the bar for a smoke because, surprisingly, it was a non-smoking bar. As Troy was smoking he saw a pink car, the licence plate said 'SE'. That had to be Sharpay's car; Troy walked over to it and flattened all the tires. He was going to stay till she was done her shift. Then he would offer to share his cab with her.

After finishing his smoke he went back into the bar and waited for her shift to end.

Sharpay was finally on her break, she was about to walk out of the bar to get something to eat when she saw Troy sitting alone. She decided to sit with him.

"Hi, are new in town? I mean I know every face in this bar and I don't know you" Sharpay wanted to know him better.

"This is New York City and you know every face inside this bar" Troy was a little sceptical about that.

"They are called regulars" Sharpay gave him a small smirk.

"Yeah I'm new" Troy smiled at her.

"What's your name new guy?" Sharpay looked him up and down.

_He really is sexy _

Sharpay thought to herself.

"Troy Michaels, I just moved down here" Troy stuck out her hand. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sharpay Evans" Sharpay shook his hand. "So, Troy tell me a little bit about yourself"

Troy and Sharpay talked until her break was over. Troy was doing his job very well. While Troy was waiting for Sharpay's shift to end, he got a text message telling him where his apartment was going to be.

-  
Sharpay walked outside she walked over to her car, smiling at Troy on the way. When she got to her car she looked down and saw that her car had flat tires.

"Fuck, you have got to be kidding me" Troy turned and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay kicked her car out of anger.

"My stupid car will not drive because all the tires are flat" Troy walked up to her.

"Well, I'm getting a ride with a cab do you want to share it?" Sharpay thought about it for a second.

"Sure" Troy smiled at her.

As they were waiting for the cab, they got to know each other even more. They found out that they had a lot in common. When the cab came Troy found out that she lived on E74th Street. Troy was not that far away from her he lived on 5th Avenue that was one street down.

-  
Troy walked into his apartment and smiled at the place.

"This place is actually better then my own house" Troy looked over at the computer and saw that he had a message.

'Troy, how is the mission going?'

'Hey, it's going good. Thanks for the apartment'

'No problem, we made sure you had a good sight of her window. If you look outside your window you can see her'

Troy got up and saw that his dad was right. He could see her perfectly.

-  
For the next couple of week Troy kept 'accidently' running into Sharpay. Today Troy had followed her to the park. She was sitting and talking with her friends. He walked up to them.

"Hey Shar" Sharpay turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey Troy, guys this is my friend Troy. Troy, this is Gabi, Martha, Jason, and Zeke" Troy shook all their hands. "So, what are you doing here?" Sharpay stood up and started to walk away with him.

"I was just taking a stroll in Central Park and happen to see you" Troy stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.

"That's cool." They both fell into an awkward silence.

Sharpay was staring to really like Troy and hoping that he would ask her out.

"So, anyway Troy, I am going to go back to my friends" Sharpay turned and started to walk away.

Troy was staring to fall for her, which was something that Troy never does. However, just being with her makes him forget about all that.

"Sharpay wait!" Sharpay turned back to him. Troy ran up to her. "Would you like to go out with me?"

"I would love to go out with you" Sharpay jumped into his arms.

-  
Tory walked into his apartment with Sharpay laughing. They both sat down on his couch.

"I had a great time tonight" Sharpay got closer to him.

"I did to Shar" Troy got up and went over to his stereo.

He put in a CD and 'The way you look tonight' by- Michael Buble started to play. Troy walked over to Sharpay.

"Would you like to dance Ms. Evans" Troy stuck his hand out to her.

Sharpay took Troy's hand and stood up. Troy placed his hands on her waist and she placed her around his neck. While they were dancing Sharpay put her forehead against his and kissed him. Troy pulled back and smiled at her before kissing her again.

They ended up on the couch again. They made out for a good 40mins, before Sharpay had to leave.

Troy sat down on his computer and decided to message his dad.

'Hey dad just wanted to ask you something. What would you do if you were falling in love with your target?'

**A/N Let me know how it was. Please review! love you guys.**


	5. I'm his target!

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people. I am soooooooooo sorry that it was so long. I had a bad case of writers block. **

Jack could not believe what he was reading; Troy was falling for his target.

"What the hell does he mean by that?" A figure behind Jack asked. "You told me he's the best you have. If he starts falling for her then he is never going to get the job done" The figure started to pace the room.

"He is the best I have, trust me he will get the job done" Jack turned back to the computer.

'Troy, if you fall for her then, you have compromised the mission. Son, if that happens I am going to have to kill you and her' Jack quickly sent it.

-  
After reading the reply from his dad Troy, knew he had to keep his head in the game.

-  
5 months later

Troy found out some more things about Sharpay. He found out that Sharpay's twin brother was dead; he got killed by a mugger. Jack was getting very annoyed that it was taking Troy this long to kill Sharpay. However, Troy convinced his dad that this was part of his plan. Troy was in a battle with himself, he wanted to do his job and make his dad proud. However, at the same time he knew that he was falling for Sharpay and did not want to hurt her.

Troy and Sharpay were just getting back from their date. They both walked into Troy's place.

"So, did you have a good time?" Sharpay nodded and put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I did" Troy pulled her closer to him.

Sharpay leaned in and kissed him, Troy pulled her to his bedroom.

Troy was watching Sharpay sleep. Her head was on his chest and he had his arms around her.

While Troy was watching her, he decided that he was going to tell her about his job. Toy closed his eyes for a second and ended up going to sleep.

Sharpay woke up and smiled at Troy, he was fast asleep. She leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Troy Michaels, I think I love you" Sharpay got out of bed and went into the living room.

When Sharpay walked into the living room and decided to use his computer, she figured he wouldn't mind. Sharpay saw that the computer was already on, the first thing she saw was, Troy Bolton. Sharpay got curious so she scrolled down the computer. What she saw made her want to cry. She found out that he was going to kill her, she was his target.

**A/N Let me know how it was. Please review! love you guys.**


	6. We have to move! Now!

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

"I can't believe this, he is with me so he can kill me" Sharpay felt tears come to her eyes.

"Sharpay are in here?" Troy walked out of the bedroom and smiled at her.

Sharpay got up and glared at him, Troy looked at her and then at where she was sitting. Troy walked up to the computer and saw that she had been reading his files, she knew everything.

"Sharpay, this is not what it seems" Troy started to walk up to her, but she backed away.

"Not what it looks like? Troy you have lied to me since the day we met" Sharpay pushed him away from her.

"No, listen to me. This whole thing started as a job, but, then I got to know you and I really fell in love with you. Sharpay I love you" Troy took her hands into his.

"Yeah, well I don't love you. Troy, I fell in love with Troy Michaels not Troy Bolton" Sharpay took her hands back.

"What do you want me to do, Sharpay this is my job. Shar, this is the only life I know" Troy ran his hands through his hair.

"Then next time do your job better, don't fall in love with your fucking target" Sharpay slapped him as hard as she could.

Troy was about to say something, but the window in his apartment smashed. Troy turned and say someone land in his apartment.

"Chad, what the fuck man" Chad Danforth quickly stood up.

"You have to listen to me man and listen well. Troy, Jack has been telling you that we work for the TAU, but, we are hit men. Sharpay dad put a hit on her, that's why Jack wants you to kill her" Chad said as fast as he could.

"Why does my dad have a hit on me?" Sharpay looked at Chad over Troy's shoulder.

Before Chad could answer he was shoot, Sharpay screamed and Troy jumped back in shock.

"Holey shit Chad" Troy was about to walk up to him, but, Sharpay pulled him back.

"Troy, we have to get out of here" Troy nodded and they ran out of the apartment.

They ran down the stairs and into Sharpay's car, Troy drove as fast as he could.

**A/N Let me know how it was. Please review! love you guys.**


	7. Point and Shoot

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

While they were driving Troy was still in a daze, he just saw his best friend get shot right in front of his eyes. Troy turned and looked at Sharpay.

"Why would your dad put a hit on you?" Sharpay shrugged before answering.

"I don't know" Troy slowed down when he saw that no one was following him.

"Let's sort this out. What do you have that your dad doesn't have?" Troy pulled over.

"My mom's money, when she dies I get it because of the divorce" Sharpay looked at Troy.

"What happens if you die first?"

"Well, my Ryan would have gotten it, but, because he's already dead my dad would have to get it" Everything was finally making sense.

"When your mom dies you dad get's it because he is next in kin" Sharpay nodded.

"That fucker is going to kill me and my mom for money. Troy, we have to go and get my mom, turn left" Troy started to drive.

-  
They stopped right in front of Mrs. Evans's apartment when a body fell right in front of them. Sharpay looked to see who it was.

"That's my mom, they killed her" Sharpay started to cry.

"That mean they're up there" Troy reversed and drove off.

"I have to go to the agency and take care of this, I am going to drop you off at mine and my ex-wife's cabin" Troy saw Sharpay shaking her head.

"No, this time he went too far, I am coming with you" Sharpay looked at him and wiped her tears.

"This is going to be very dangerous" Sharpay just shrugged.

"I don't care; no one is going to kill that bastered except me" Troy just nodded.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" Sharpay took the gun that was on his hip. "Hey, be careful"

"It can be that hard right? It's like a camera, you point and shoot" Troy let out a chuckle. "Where is the agency?" Sharpay put the gun in basket behind her.

"In Buffalo, get ready for a long 8h drive" Troy past her his other gun.

"Joy"

**A/N Let me know how it was. Please review! love you guys.**


	8. The Unthinkable, become thinkable

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

Troy and Sharpay pulled up in front of the TAU building. They both got out of the car, Sharpay gave one of the guns to Troy and the other she kept.

"Shar, this is what I want you to do. When we get in there, I want you to go in the left and up the first flight of stairs that you see. I want you to get to the top floor then look for the head office, that is where I will be" Sharpay nodded, Troy turned to walk away, but was pulled back.

"Be safe" Sharpay gave him a quick kiss before walking away.

-  
Troy walked into the building and found it odd that no one was there, normally people would be walking around the halls regularly. Troy was on his way up the stairs when he saw a notice, there was a team practise going on. Troy smiled to himself, this might be easier then he thought.

Finally Troy made it to the head office, when he walked in he was taken down right away. Troy looked up in time to see his dad kick him in the head. Troy blacked out.

-  
Sharpay smiled when she saw that she was finally at the head office, she made sure that her gun was cocked before she walked in, if she listened carefully she could hear voices. She listened really closely for a second and could hear Troy's voice.

"How could you lie to me dad"

"Sorry Troy, I had to"

Sharpay opened the door fast and walked in.

-  
Troy opened his eyes and looked around his dad's office, and then he saw Vance pointing a gun at him. Troy looked over at his dad; his dad's head was down.

"Troy, all you had to do was kill her" Jack shook his head and started to pace the room.

"How could I kill her? Dad I fell in love with her" Troy was about to get up but was pushed back down.

"All you had to do was finish you mission" Jack stopped and stood in front of him.

"All you had to do was not lie to me. How could you lie to me dad"

"I'm sorry Troy, I had to" Troy looked past his dad and smiled at Sharpay.

"Hey old man" Vance turned around.

The second that Vance turned he was shot in the head by Sharpay; Sharpay turned and shoot Jack in the head. Troy smiled at her and was about to get up, but...

"Stay down Troy" Sharpay shit him in his leg.

"Fuck Shar" Troy grabbed his leg. "What are you doing?"

Sharpay didn't answer she just pulled her cell phone out.

"Hey, yeah you can come in now" Sharpay smiled when the door opened.

The door opened and in walked Ryan Evans.

"Hey Ry" Troy looked at her in shock.

"Your brother, you said he died" Troy looked at both of them in shock.

"I lied, you the money Ry?" Sharpay kept her gun pointed at Troy.

"Yeah, right here" Ryan lifted up the black duffle bag.

"What the hell is going on?" Sharpay turned back to him.

"Okay, I knew who you were the second you walked into my life because I had an inside source"

"You had one in the agency?" Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah, so when I figured everything out, I got Ry to get the money"

"You killed your own mom for money? You cold hearted bitch" Sharpay just laughed.

"Yeah I am"

"I thought you loved me" Sharpay kneeled down in front of him.

"That is called good acting. You see Troy, this is my show and you were a prop. When the show ends you don't need the props anymore" Sharpay got up and pointed the gun at Troy.

"No, Sharpay don't please" Sharpay pulled the trigger and killed Troy.

"Let's get out of here Ry" they both walked out of the office.

-  
They walked outside; Ryan gave Sharpay the bag of money.

"I'll bring the car around wait here" Ryan went over to his car.

"Hey Ry" Sharpay called when he got into the car.

"Yeah Shar" Ryan put his key into the ignition.

"You're a prop"

Ryan turned the car on.

"What!" The car exploded.

"Thanks for the help, but, I don't need you bro" Sharpay got into her car and started to drive. She was driving to a meeting point.

-  
When Sharpay got to the meeting point she saw the person already waiting for her.

"Hey Shar, I take it everything went as planned" Sharpay smiled at him.

"You bet Chad"

AFTER CHAD GOT SHOT

Chad got up and dusted himself off. He picked up his cell phone and called someone.

"Good shot, nailed my shoulder, but, that's what bullet proof jackets are for"

Chad had bugged Troy's apartment so h could hear everything, that's why he knew when to jump n and do what Sharpay told him to do.

PRESTENT TIME

"Thanks for everything Chad, the bomb and the help" Sharpay gave him his half of the money.

"No problem Shar" Chad put his money into his car.

"Tell Tay I said hi" They smiled at each other. Sharpay got into her car and drove off.

The End

**A/N Let me know how it was. Please don't hurt me for killing Troy. I bet you didn't see that comeing. Please Review.**


End file.
